Currently, bird cage accessory toys and perches are known in the art. These bird cage accessory toys and perches, however, are deficient in that they generally include only one embodiment, thereby preventing the bird fancier from building accessory assemblages according to the bird fancier's choice.
In the known bird cage accessory devices, whether decorative or utilitarian, the bird fancier is limited in that he cannot vary the configuration of the accessory device according to individual taste. The demand by bird fanciers for accessory devices requires that each device be assembled under individual specifications, creating limited design options and restrictions of fasteners for each device. This is due to the fact that there are no economical modular bird cage accessory assemblages available which can be easily assembled, disassembled, and expanded in any direction, so as to adapt to various dimensions, and which are reusable with universally interchangeable fastener pieces to fasten the modular components together and to the bird cage frame itself.
Various attempts have been made to construct interchangeable bird cage devices. These systems, however, have limited, unrelated features such as a perch or a chewing rawhide, and cannot be expanded in size without strict limitations. Furthermore, these systems do not provide for a bird cage assemblage with spatial continuity by interchangeably positioned components within a three-dimensional construction for a bird cage perch assemblage of varying configurations and dimensions.